Touché !
by Iykwim
Summary: Thomas vient d'arriver à la colonie où il apprend à se battre. Pour s'entraîner, il doit suivre des cours de tir à l'arc dont Newt, charmant Apollon que Thomas aime beaucoup, s'occupe.
**Hey you(ngblood) !**

 **Je vous l'ai jamais dit mais j'aime pas du tout la chimie. Genre vraiment pas. Alors quand j'ai eu mes deux heures de chimie habituelles jeudi, comme j'avais énormément de courage pour travailler... et bien j'ai écrit ça (ça bosse dur hein !).**

 **Pour ceux qui me suivent partout (et je vous aime pour ça) vous devez avoir l'habitude, je tiens à préciser que :  
** -Ça parle d'une relation entre hommes, donc ceux qui sont team Cronos parce qu'ils n'aiment pas, libre à vous de partir sur le champ (ou de rester, on est bien bien bien bien bien). **  
-Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, ça va pas jusqu'au lemon mais ça peut heurter la sensibilité de certain(e)s.  
** -Ce qui suit est un crossover qui consiste à placer les personnages de la série "L'épreuve" dans le décor des "Percy Jackson" aucune des deux œuvres ne m'appartient.  
 **-L'excellente image de présentation vient d'une personne dont le tmblr est : brunagonda**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Thomas se réveilla complètement sonné. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait. On aurait dit un genre d'ascenseur, sans bouton ni lumière. Une boite qui bouge._  
 _Il avait envie de crier mais il se sentait incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Pire, au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Il se mit debout prudemment et essaya de trouver une issue qui semblait ne pas exister. Au bout de dix minutes, il s'assit en boule dans un coin et patienta, la tête sur les genoux._

 _Quand enfin l'engin s'immobilisa, Thomas se leva d'un bond, prêt à assommer quiconque viendrait l'attaquer. Cependant quand la porte au « plafond » de la cage s'est ouverte, ce fut à peine si les personnes qu'il distinguait s'intéressèrent à lui._

 _-Il a l'air d'être en vie. Tout s'est bien passé, tant mieux ! Minho tu le sors de là et tu lui racontes ce qu'il a besoin de savoir, moi j'ai du boulot.  
-T'inquiètes Alby, j'ai l'habitude._

 _Thomas regarda le garçon s'éloigner tandis qu'un jeune asiatique qui devait avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans, comme lui, sautait dans la cage. Il fit volte-face, prêt à se battre, mais l'autre leva les mains en signe de paix._

 _-Tout va bien Thomas, je m'appelle Minho. Viens sortons de là, j'ai quelques petits trucs à t'expliquer._

 _Minho l'aida à sortir et se mit directement en chemin, Thomas, d'abord réticent et méfiant, finit par lui emboiter le pas._

 _-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?_  
 _-On les connait toujours à l'avance ceux qui arrivent par la boite, sinon comment veux-tu qu'on accueille les nouveaux comme toi comme il faut ?_  
 _-Les nouveaux comme moi ?_  
 _-Ouais mon gars ! Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé, fils de Poséidon !_  
 _-Fils de qui ?_  
 _-Bon, ça va te sembler bizarre mais j'vais être rapide en t'expliquant pourquoi tu es ici. Tu connais la mythologie ? Normalement on te l'enseignait dans ton collège._  
 _-Oui mais…_  
 _-Et ben toi tu es ce qu'on appelle un sang-mêlé, moitié homme, moitié Dieu. En l'occurrence toi tu es le fils de Poséidon, ce qui est potentiellement problématique puisque, normalement, Poséidon avait juré de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Mais bon, tu es né, on t'a découvert il y a deux mois et on a attendu le moment propice pour te transférer ici. La boîte d'où tu es sorti se balade un peu partout dans le pays pour ramasser les gosses dans ton genre –ceux qui viennent d'un orphelinat. C'est sûr que recevoir un coup sur la tête avant d'être enfermé dedans n'est pas très joyeux mais au moins ça évite les effusions._  
 _Bref, ici on va t'apprendre à te battre contre les monstres qui veulent ta mort et crois-moi, y en a pas mal. Le reste, tu le sauras en temps voulu. En attendant, voici ta nouvelle résidence, tes affaires sont déjà là et le dîner est à dix-neuf heures trente. Installes-toi, quelqu'un viendra te chercher d'ici une heure pour te donner l'emploi du temps._

 _Minho le fit rentrer dans un bungalow bleu marine, incrusté de coquillages et le planta là, sans autre forme de procès. La visite avait été vite expédiée._  
 _Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. On aurait dit une immense farce. Thomas aurait voulu dire qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit jusque-là, mais le souvenir de tous les évènements bizarres de quand il était plus jeune et la vue des satyres gambadant joyeusement dans la pleine qu'il vit depuis sa fenêtre, le dissuadèrent de ne pas faire confiance à Minho, même s'il avait quand même pas mal de doutes sur la véracité de ses propos._  
 _Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant de mettre la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas s'il se trouvait vraiment dans une colonie de demi-dieux ou s'il avait atterri dans un asile de fou ni même s'il en sortirait un jour… Il regarda autour de lui, on faisait pire comme asile. Il décida d'attendre d'en savoir plus avant de, pourquoi pas, prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Dans quel pétrin l'avait-on fourré ?_

* * *

J'avais rejoint le stand de tir, qu'on appelait aussi le bloc -allez savoir pourquoi. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais depuis mon arrivée ici, il y a trois semaines. Newt, un Apollon qui m'avait guidé à travers les différentes activités de la colonie, qui m'avait aidé à mieux comprendre ce que je faisais là, et que j'appréciais particulièrement, menait les entrainements.  
J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis mon arrivée au camp, je m'étais relativement vite intégré et on aurait dit que j'habitais avec les autres demi-dieux depuis des années. Personne ne se formalisait plus de ma parenté avec Poséidon et j'en étais plus que satisfait. J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps.  
A peine étais-je arrivé sur le terrain que Newt nous a rejoints. Il était impressionnant dans sa tenue de combat. Certes elle n'était pas très imposante, privilégiant la souplesse et la liberté de mouvement à la protection mais il n'empêchait pas qu'elle lui donnait un air de héros grec –ce qu'il était plus ou moins en fait- un peu trop attrayant pour mon propre bien. J'avais l'impression que la température extérieure avait subitement prit dix degrés d'un coup.

-Salut tout le monde, comme c'est la rentrée et que quasiment tout le monde est de retour on va reprendre les entraînements, ceux qui connaissent déjà la colo vous y allez tout de suite et les nouveaux vous vous restez là, c'est moi qui serai votre prof pendant les prochaines semaines.

Je me suis dis que si tous mes profs avaient été comme Newt, j'aurais sûrement été meilleur à l'école.  
Le premier entraînement consista finalement à regarder Newt tirer et à l'écouter parler trajectoire et force de lancer plutôt qu'à pratiquer quoi que ce soit. En tant qu'hyperactifs, c'était presque un miracle qu'autant de jeunes soient restés sans trop bouger pendant tout ce temps, sauf si, comme dans mon cas, admirer notre charmant professeur était plus intéressant que de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Durant les séances suivantes, Newt a annoncé qu'on allait passer à la pratique en nous entrainant sur de simples cibles, comme on en trouvait parfois dans les bars mais en trois fois plus grandes. Il a fait une démonstration rapide où il a tiré cinq fois de suite dans le mil, dont une fois en ayant lancé deux flèches à la fois. Un murmure de stupéfaction a parcouru les nouveaux –dont je faisais partie- peu habitués à voir ce genre d'exploits. Puis Newt nous a mis en groupe de quatre, nous mélangeant avec les plus anciens, chacun devant une cible. J'étais le seul nouveau de mon groupe, je me suis retrouvé avec Chuck, un des fils de Dionysos, une fille que je ne connaissais pas et Minho, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas. En même temps en tant que fils de Poséidon je ne voyais pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement.

Au fil des séances, je suis vite devenu copain avec Chuck, il était un peu à côté de ses pompes de temps à autre mais il était vraiment sympa et puis c'était toujours drôle de le voir s'entrainer : il tirait toujours pile dans le mil ! Si on oubliait que c'était systématiquement dans les cibles voisines alors qu'il visait la nôtre, il était très doué. Chuck était un des plus jeunes sang-mêlé qui vivait ici, et ça faisait pourtant deux ans qu'il était là.  
J'ai appris que la fille avec nous s'appelait Brenda, j'avais déjà oublié de qui elle était la fille mais elle avait l'air sympa, ça me suffisait.  
En plus j'avais pu me rapprocher un tout petit plus de Newt étant donné qu'il s'occupait toujours des débutants au tir à l'arc et que j'essayais un maximum d'attirer son attention pour qu'il vienne m'aider. Je n'avais pas vraiment à fournir d'effort du fait que j'étais nul mais ça, ce n'était pas obligatoire de le préciser.

* * *

Lors d'un nouvel entrainement, Newt a décrété qu'il était temps qu'on se débrouille un peu seuls et qu'il ne viendrait que si on avait vraiment besoin de lui, sinon on devait un maximum faire appel au membre de notre groupe qui savait bien manier l'arc –dans notre cas, Minho. Comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, ce même jour une fille que je ne connaissais pas est venue se joindre à un des autres groupes. Elle était plutôt jolie, les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux bleus, grande et mince. Elle me déplut tout de suite du fait qu'elle semblait un peu trop proche de Newt. Je la sentais mal, cette fille. Très mal.

-Dis Chuck, c'est qui celle qui parle avec Newt ?  
-Térésa ? C'est une fille de Déméter, elle est revenue de sa quête hier soir. Newt et elle sont amis depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à la colonie, c'était la même année. Pourquoi ?  
-Je me posais juste la question, c'est tout.  
-Juste la question… Bien sûr.

Chuck m'a fait un clin d'œil que je n'ai pas compris et on a commencé notre entrainement. Térésa avait rejoint le groupe de tir d'à côté qui devait être composé exclusivement de membres de sa famille, y compris les deux nouveaux –des jumeaux. Ils étaient plus occupés à rire qu'à tirer mais ça avait l'air de ne déranger personne.  
J'espérais secrètement que Newt viendrait les réprimander quand j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi.

-Aller le bleu, au boulot !

Je me suis retourné d'un coup, j'avais envie de lui balancer un truc cinglant à la figure mais il s'éloignait déjà en direction du groupe de droite pour parler avec Térésa.  
Elle non plus ne faisait rien mais visiblement ce n'était pas aussi grave que dans mon cas.

-Thomas, tu réessayes ?

Minho m'avait sorti de ma rêverie et je me suis rendu compte que je regardais les autres méchamment en marmonnant tout seul dans ma barbe inexistante. Je me suis avancé vers la ligne de tir, j'ai saisi une flèche, tendu mon arc, visé… et tiré au moins deux bons mètres au-dessus de la cible. Trois fois de suite. Une nymphe des bois est même sortie de la forêt de derrière, brandissant son poing dans ma direction. J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait mais j'avais la sensation que ça ne devait pas être très agréable. Je lui ai fait un signe d'excuse, complètement embarrassé. Minho était mort de rire. Il m'a tapé sur l'épaule en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-T'inquiètes pas Thomas, ça va venir. Tu vas finir par y arriver tu verras.  
-Sauf si comme moi tu es vraiment très nul.  
-Merci chuck, tu me rassures vachement.  
-Pas de quoi mon pote.

J'ai levé les yeux en souriant puis j'ai tourné machinalement la tête vers Térésa. Newt et elle ne discutaient plus. Ça aurait dû m'enchanter puisque j'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas supporter cette fille. Seulement maintenant Térésa tenait son arc maladroitement, comme si elle n'avait jamais tiré de sa vie et Newt, derrière elle, guidait ses mains, lui dictant des instructions pendant qu'elle gloussait comme une idiote sous les yeux amusés du reste de leur groupe. Ils n'étaient pas _si_ collés que ça mais c'était déjà plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

-Je sais que tu le trouves plutôt… séduisant mais si tu continues à les regarder tout le temps comme ça on va finir par se rendre compte que ce n'est pas elle que tu observes.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant rougi de ma vie. Chuck avait chuchoté pourtant je lui ai répondu d'une voix forte, amplifiée par la honte.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'observe personne c'est juste que… tu as vu ce qu'ils font ? Ils ont l'air totalement ridicule, qu'ils se trouvent une chambre !  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi Thomas ! Comme si elle ne savait pas s'y prendre avec un arc, elle, une Déméter. Enfin, ils font ça tout le temps de toute façon, si ça les amuse.

C'était la première fois que Brenda m'adressait directement la parole mais, d'un coup, j'étais prêt à en faire ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

-Pff ! En plus c'est si peu… Professionnel !  
-Minho…  
-Quoi ? C'est vrai c'est tout.

Brenda a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Les Athéna j'te jure.

Pendant tout le reste de la séance je me suis moqué de Newt et Térésa avec Brenda. C'était mesquin, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

* * *

A partir de là, j'ai passé le plus clair de mes entrainements suivants à me moquer de leur attitude qui m'exaspérait de plus en plus. Surtout que maintenant, Newt ne venait plus me voir du tout. Même pas une petite fois de temps en temps.  
Minho participait parfois à nos débilités, y allant d'une petite remarque sarcastique bien placée comme il savait les faire et Chuck ne faisait qu'écouter et rire, me lançant de temps en temps des petits sourires narquois entendus, ce qui avait l'incroyable don de m'agacer car je savais très bien ce qu'ils signifiaient.  
Une fois, le fils de Dionysos m'avait lancé au milieu d'une de mes imitations douteuse de Térésa, qu'au fond j'étais juste jaloux d'elle et que j'aurais voulu être à sa place, entouré des bras du bel Apollon. En fait ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça si ça n'avait pas été si vrai.

Alors que j'entamais une énième imitation de Newt particulièrement exagérée, celui-ci a relevé les yeux de l'arc de Térésa et m'a vu par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt son visage souriant s'est durci, il a pris congé de la brune et s'est avancé vers nous d'un pas ferme. On aurait cru que des étincelles jaillissaient de ses yeux.  
J'ai dégluti et me suis retenu de justesse de me gifler pour penser à quel point Newt était beau lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Alors _Tommy_ , on est en manque d'attention ?  
-Non… je… enfin je… euh…  
-En position. Tout de suite.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de relever le surnom. Ça m'aurait juste permis de mourir plus vite. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais peut-être trouvé ça mignon mais là, je n'en menais pas large.  
J'ai failli tomber dans ma précipitation à rejoindre la ligne de tir, Minho s'est reculé immédiatement et je me suis tenu l'arc levé, Newt sur mes talons.

-Les pieds plus écartés, la tête plus haute, épaules carrées, bras tendus, regard fixe et arc droit.

En disant tout ça Newt rectifiait ma tenue lui-même, sans ménagement. Il m'a écarté les jambes de son pied, levé le menton d'un coup rapide de la main, aplati les épaules, et a élevé l'arc entre mes bras.

-Et tu tires.

Sur ces mots il a mis ses mains sur les miennes, s'est calé contre mon dos et a tiré la flèche avant de s'écarter tout aussi vivement et de s'en aller vers le groupe suivant.

-Et à l'avenir, sois plus attentif !

Ça avait à peine duré deux secondes. Je me sentais plus mal que jamais. J'ai regardé la flèche plantée dans notre cible : comme avec son comportement, Newt avait touché dans le mil. Brenda est venue à côté de moi et a mis une main sur mon épaule.

-Désolée mec, je l'avais pas vu.  
-Je… non t'inquiètes ! C'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui faisait n'importe quoi. Je… je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.  
-D'accord, rentre, je m'occuperais de lui si il pose des questions.  
-Merci.

Elle m'a fait un sourire contrit et est partie en direction de la ligne de tir.  
J'ai traîné les pieds jusqu'à mon bungalow et je me suis jeté sur mon lit. Merde. Je n'avais pas prévu ça… J'aurais dû savoir que si jamais Newt me voyait faire l'imbécile il n'allait pas rigoler avec nous en saluant ma performance d'acteur. Maintenant il était en colère contre moi et bien, en plus. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû… Mais c'était si tentant. De le voir agir comme ça avec Térésa me mettait hors de moi.  
Chuck avait raison, j'étais un abruti jaloux et maintenant j'avais réussi à réduire à néant le peu d'affection que me portait le blond. Bien joué, vraiment. Je me suis tourné et j'ai enfoui la tête dans mon oreiller. Je n'ai pas tardé à m'endormir.

Quand je me suis réveillé le soir était déjà bien avancé et l'heure du repas, passée depuis longtemps. J'ai décidé de trouver Newt. Il fallait que je lui demande pardon pour tout à l'heure, si je pouvais encore sauver le peu d'amitié entre nous, ça valait le coup.  
Je me suis mis en chemin vers le bloc. Ce qui était plutôt ridicule car Newt ne passait certainement pas toute sa vie dedans. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas frapper à la porte des Apollon et leur demander de voir le blond. S'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec leur frère c'est qu'ils avaient dû être séquestrés une bonne partie de la journée sans avoir le droit d'être informés sur les activités extérieures. Et encore je suis sûr qu'on serait quand même venu les voir spécialement pour leur raconter ce que j'avais fait.

J'ai fini par le trouver à l'infirmerie, basée un peu plus loin sur le terrain. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tous les Apollon étaient réputés pour faire de bons médecins.  
Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne soignait personne. En fait il était seul, légèrement de dos par rapport à moi et il ne m'avait apparemment pas entendu entrer. Il fixait une flèche avec attention, elle était en bronze céleste -comme la plupart de celles qu'on utilisait- et pourtant elle était différente des autres. Sa physionomie était telle qu'une flèche pareille devait battre des records de vitesse haut la main ! Si jamais je la lançais je risquais de déclencher une guerre à moi tout seul vu tous les dégâts que je pourrais causer avec.  
Je me suis demandé si c'était lui ou un Héphaïstos qui avait fabriqué cette merveille. Puis Newt a levé les yeux de l'objet et sursauté en me voyant.

-Thomas ?  
-Oh… hum… Pardon je… je voulais te demander de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était vraiment méchant. Mais, tu vois je… je sais pas, j'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu te comportais avec Térésa et… enfin voilà quoi. Je crois que j'étais un peu… Je veux dire… vous n'aviez pas l'air de rigoler tant que ça alors j'ai cru que tu… enfin qu'elle et toi… bref, excuse-moi.

J'ai relevé la tête, croisé le regard de Newt qui semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose. J'aurais presque ri en le voyant comme ça, les bras toujours en l'air avec sa flèche dans les mains. Abasourdi. Mais je crois que j'étais trop gêné pour faire autre chose que partir, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. En sortant j'aurais juré avoir vu un mince sourire se dessiner sur le visage du blond.

Je suis allé me servir dans le matériel, il faisait complètement nuit mais la lune éclairait suffisamment le terrain pour que je vois encore ma cible. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir avant un moment donc j'avais décidé de m'entraîner un peu, histoire de passer le temps.  
Je me suis concentré, fixant mon regard sur le centre de la cible pendant au moins deux minutes, et j'ai tiré. Je suis resté figé dix minutes de plus en constatant que j'avais atteint la partie extérieure du cercle. Certes ce n'était pas brillant mais c'était la première fois que je tirais à peu près là où il fallait, alors pour moi c'était déjà un immense exploit.  
Je n'ai pas eu cette chance pour les quatorze flèches suivantes, si ça continuait, j'allais décimer la réserve de flèches à moi tout seul. J'en ai pris une nouvelle, l'armait, et visait. Je retenais mon souffle pour me concentrer davantage. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne technique mais au moins ça m'a empêché de crier comme une fille en détresse quand le corps de Newt s'est délicatement pressé contre le mien. Contrairement à la première fois et à sa façon de se tenir avec Térésa, il n'y avait cette fois aucun moyen que je ne sente pas son torse collé à mon dos, ses hanches brulantes contre les miennes.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, enfermé comme je l'étais dans ma bulle de concentration. Un peu paniqué sur le coup, j'ai baissé mon arc pour me tourner vers lui mais il m'a serré un peu plus fort et m'a pris les mains avant de glisser les siennes le long de mon bras pour me remettre en position. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon corps jusque dans des zones dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. J'avais chaud, je respirais de manière aléatoire et je sentais mes jambes trembler. Je crois que s'il m'avait lâché je serais simplement tombé par terre. C'était beaucoup plus _amical_ que tout à l'heure. Il s'est penché à mon oreille et a murmuré.

-Tu regardes la cible, ne regarde pas la flèche ça ne t'aidera pas. Tu prends ton souffle, tu respires calmement et tu te détends.

En effet c'est très facile de se détendre lorsque vous sentez le souffle chaud de celui que vous aimez glisser sur votre nuque. Vraiment, vous devriez essayer.

-Ensuite tu tends bien la corde, comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il a serré ma main dans la sienne, lui-même semblait un peu perturbé car je le sentais hésiter. Il a tiré la corde en arrière. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui, essayant de croiser son regard pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait beau faire nuit, je voyais bien qu'il rougissait à cette distance, peut-être pas autant que moi, mais quand même. Il a pris mon autre main pour guider ma flèche mais je ne cherchais même plus à l'aider.

\- Concentre-toi Tommy.  
-Newt ?

Effectivement, c'était nettement plus adorable dans ce genre de circonstances, le surnom. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés à la cible en face de nous. Je ne voulais pas lâcher l'affaire alors j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire semblant de ne pas voir que je le regardais. Ce n'était déjà plus crédible depuis un moment quand il a enfin tourné la tête, les yeux plantés dans les miens. Il était vraiment _très_ proche de moi. Il avait l'air tendu, comme s'il avait un peu peur de ma réaction. Il devait faire de gros efforts pour rester de marbre. Moi j'avais abandonné l'idée dès le départ. Il a essayé de parler normalement mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'il ne lâche autre chose qu'un chuchotement.

-Et tu… tu…  
-Je tire.

J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui lui a fait lâcher la flèche qui est partie en fusant. Ce n'était pas pratique comme position alors j'ai laissé tomber l'arc et je me suis tourné complètement vers lui, entourant ses épaules de mes bras. Il a mis prudemment les siens sur mes hanches et j'ai approfondit le baiser, laissant ma langue rencontrer la sienne. J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes se liquéfiaient et que j'allais devoir rentrer en rampant. Au bout d'un moment on a fini par manquer d'air et on s'est décollés juste assez pour respirer. Et encore, ma bouche était encore légèrement en contact avec la sienne, ce qui était plus que grisant.

-Je t'en veux pas Tommy tu sais. Je suis désolé même. Je crois que… je crois que je l'ai un peu fait exprès de mettre le groupe de Térésa à côté du tien. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu en train de te moquer j'ai… j'étais en colère. Mais au fond c'était de ma faute si tu agissais comme ça.

J'ai souris, puis je l'ai embrassé de nouveau, plus longtemps, plus intensément. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça pouvait être délicieux de savoir qu'il voulait me rendre jaloux. _Lui_ me rendre jaloux _moi_. Qu'il était bête ! Mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait réussi.

-J'aime bien quand tu fais le prof attentionné avec moi Newt.  
-C'est très pervers ce que tu viens de dire, tu le sais ça ?  
-Je m'en fiche.

J'ai commencé à glisser mes mains sous son tee-shirt, très lentement, comme si ça allait empêcher Newt de le remarquer, il a gémit doucement, fermant les yeux pour m'embrasser encore. Sa peau était tellement douce. Je me suis promis de découvrir chaque partie de son corps pour m'assurer que c'était le cas partout. Le toucher à chaque endroit, avec les mains, la bouche, la langue… Mes lèvres ont dévié vers son cou que j'ai commencé à parsemer de baisers papillon. Pour le coup mon cerveau devait vraiment être celui d'une algue car je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à entendre le blond gémir et son cœur s'affoler sous mes attentions. Nous étions si proches qu'il nous était impossible de ne pas remarquer l'effet que nous nous faisions l'un sur l'autre, ce qui a augmenté encore d'un cran mon degré d'excitation, si c'était possible. Ma main descendait vers le pli de son pantalon, qu'elle allait franchir d'une seconde à l'autre quand il m'a arrêté brusquement. Essoufflé et pantelant, mais la poigne ferme. J'ai cru que j'avais fait une bêtise et je crois que j'allais me remettre à paniquer mais Newt m'a rassuré.

-Pas ici Tommy… Viens, on va se trouver un coin plus tranquille.

Il m'a pris par la main, les yeux étincelants et m'a emmené vers l'infirmerie. Avant de partir j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux cercles de pailles et j'ai souri. Ce fut la seule fois de ma vie que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir que Newt avait raté sa cible.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez relevé quelque faute que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 **J'AI ÉCRIT UN CROSSOVER ALORS QUE J'AIME PAS CA WOUHOU ! Pardon... Mais je suis contente quand même.**

 **Bisous fabuleux petits lecteurs :D**

 _ **Pour toutes éventuelles reviews de personnes qui n'auraient pas de compte sur ce chap', je répondrai sur mon profil.**_


End file.
